


【卡带】末日初吻

by LowlifeLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Summary: 算战后存活if吧，应该有蛮多bug的。。。但反正也是pwp不要太认真啦( ´_ゝ｀)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 21





	【卡带】末日初吻

卡卡西醒来的时候是中午，日头高照，他身上的水早就被蒸干了。带土坐在他旁边打瞌睡，他只穿着那件网纹上衣，短外套此时正披在卡卡西的身上。  
“喂。”卡卡西朝带土的方向叫了一声。带土被吓了一跳，他站起身来，好像因为擅自把外套披在卡卡西身上而有点尴尬。  
“你终于醒啦！都怪你掉到海里，现在已经好晚了。快走吧，水门老师和琳一定很担心我们。”  
带土没有主动拿回外套。他走在前面，两手枕着头，戴着护目镜仰望天空。森林里根本看不到什么天空，只有盛夏的阳光能穿过枝叶的缝隙。带土整个人都被阳光照得很明亮，他自己走得慢悠悠的，嘴上却在催卡卡西快一点。  
“刚才你救我出来的时候是不是亲我了？”卡卡西突然问道。  
“什……什么啊！我才没有！而且，拜托你专业一点，那个是人工呼吸，不是亲。是琳给你做的人工呼吸。我才没亲你。”  
“那琳呢？”  
“我让琳先走了。”  
“诶——那你是想和我过二人世界咯。”  
“……我……我才没那样想！谁想和你过二人世界啊！笨卡卡！笨卡卡！卡卡西是大笨蛋！还我外套啦！”  
笨卡卡。  
带土有十八年没有那样叫过卡卡西，也不会在大夏天还穿外套了。三十多度的夏天，带土自己一人待着的时候会穿件黑色背心，和卡卡西待着的时候不穿。房间里的空调打到十七度，卡卡西觉得有点冷，但贴着带土的时候十七度正好。带土冲过凉躺在卡卡西边上，卡卡西握住他的手摸向自己的胯间。  
“喂……现在才中午。”  
“是啊，所以只要你帮我摸一下就好。”卡卡西搂住带土，他们面对面侧躺着，他的手从他的后颈往下滑，滑到背上，滑到腰窝，滑进内裤里。“我也会帮你的。”  
手当然是不够的，带土心里清楚，至少都要用嘴才可以。但带土还是会摸，卡卡西也清楚，他想摸。带土喜欢用嘴，即使是没必要用嘴的时候他也会用嘴。人是铁饭是钢，人不吃饭就会活不下去，嘴巴是用来吃饭的，带土总是用吃饭的嘴巴对卡卡西胯下那二两肉又含又吸，卡卡西有时候会想自己万一哪天发生什么意外弄没了这根棒子带土是不是就会活不下去。卡卡西倒没那么喜欢被口，爽是很爽，只是带土口完他就很抗拒和他接吻。卡卡西更喜欢接吻。活着的好事不多，和爱人接吻是其中之一。  
本来男人被玩弄后穴是不会勃起的。可能是一边被男朋友玩弄后穴一边摸男朋友的阴茎的关系，带土硬到滴水。男人顶着一个小帐篷，跪在男朋友的胯间把男朋友吸出来。卡卡西卡住他的腋下把他拖上来，两人再次回到可以平视对方的位置。带土的内裤还没有脱掉，龟头把布料顶出一个球形。卡卡西的虎口圈住那颗球，他凑到带土的耳边，开口前的呼吸节奏似乎是要安慰。  
“这个是什么？”  
“……”  
“吞掉再说。”  
“……。”  
“不对。”原来不是安慰。“是女孩子身上的那个东西。”  
“……”  
“说啊。是什么？”原来是诱惑。  
“……阴核……是阴核。”  
也有用嘴都不管用的时候。白日宣淫是正中下怀的无奈之举，十七度的空调形同虚设，两具身体共享同样的高温。带土被干到勃起，然后射精，再勃起，然后干性高潮。阴茎只会徒劳地发硬，阴茎真的变成阴核了。干性高潮的时候腹部会凹陷出一栋房子的轮廓，卡卡西在带土的肚子里造了一栋房子。“可以射在里面吗？”只有在房子出现的时候卡卡西才会问这种怪问题。  
“射啊……射进来，射给我。”  
夏天的午后通常会有骤雨，然而只要五分钟就可以把阳台的衣服全部收好避免重洗也还是没有人愿意停下。两个人不知道在急什么，黏在一起的时候连五秒钟都抽不出来整理其他琐事。还好很晒的太阳也是夏天的标志，他们依然有衣服可以穿去看烟花，虽然最后都会脱掉。白日宣淫是因为春宵苦短，春宵就更不可能被放过。  
用来拍烟花的相机里面最后全是各种姿势的裸体。在河岸，在小巷，在庙会的无人角落，转瞬即逝的烟花都变成两人的衬托。怎么会有这样比骤雨和烟花更短的关系？他们之中有任何一个人将要离开吗？卡卡西焦躁起来，髋骨都把屁股撞红了，动作却还是一下比一下凶。他想接吻，但带土肯定不会同意，为了不发出太大声音，他嘴里塞着卡卡西的内裤。他自己的内裤刚才被卡卡西撕破了。  
鸣人和小樱在不远处的吧台喝酒。明明是在不远处，店里也安静，带土就是听不到那两个人在讲什么。“专心一点啊。”卡卡西的声音压得很低。那两个人早晚会走到他们这边来的，带土想通过谈话内容判断他们走过来的时机，但他听不到他们的对话，看不清他们的嘴型，他只知道卡卡西叫他专心一点。  
带土的内裤被撕破，穿不了，扔掉了，卡卡西轻松找到带土阴茎上的敏感点，敏感点被卡卡西用脚跟和脚趾轮番玩弄。鸣人和小樱走过来了，只要稍微弯腰就可以看到桌子底下，他们的老师踩在老师的小学同学的裆部。带土低着头，头越来越低，最后整个趴在桌上。  
“带土没事吧？”  
“没事。他吃坏肚子了。”  
“天啊，那明天的聚会你们还可以来吗？”  
“当然可以啊。他等下就会好了。”  
“那明天海边见咯。”  
带土什么都听不到了。他射在了裤子里。桌上的酒杯还没有动过，杯子里的冰块已经全部融化了。  
这次的海是巴士的终点站，和那次的海是同一片海。但这次的卡卡西已经有一米八了，应该不会再掉下去。因为小时候是吊车尾，所以偶尔那几次有确实地帮到优等生的经历，带土全都记得特别清楚。  
“都讲不要坐巴士，等半天了车还不来。”带土其实并不介意和卡卡西一起等半天巴士。  
“那我们做点别的事来打发时间。”  
卡卡西猜带土的后面已经被磨破皮了。即使是空无一人的车站，带土也应该动得再快一点的。只要卡卡西说要，带土就一定不会主动叫停。他坐在卡卡西身上，头埋在卡卡西的肩窝。这就像鸵鸟遇到危险时会把头埋进沙子里，危险依然存在，这么做只能欺骗自己。路过车站的人一眼就看得出来，男人有多么饥渴淫荡、寡廉鲜耻，连等公交的时间都不肯浪费，光天化日之下的公共场合就坐在其他男人身上摇晃屁股。  
巴士还要多久才来呢？几分钟？十几分钟？几十分钟？花草树木都醒着，太阳没有西沉，天空还未变暗，云朵慢悠悠地飘着。在慢悠悠的云看来，地面上的很多事情应该都只发生了一瞬间吧。公共汽车，夏天，生命，幸福，痛苦，爱。一瞬间就结束了。  
“好乖好乖。”卡卡西抚摸着带土的背脊。肩窝湿漉漉的，他不知道那里面的汗水和眼泪是哪一个更多。三十多岁的男人还被小学同学欺负到哭，听起来真的好可怜。卡卡西想，我不是故意的呀，我太着急了。所有的瞬间结束之时即是末日降临之时。当末日降临，要用多少个宝贵的瞬间才能换取爱人的一个吻呢？  
卡卡西靠着礁石泡在海里。做爱太频繁，他的阴茎有些发肿了，海水凉丝丝的，泡得他很舒服。带土没有下来，他坐在沙滩上，叫卡卡西小心不要又掉下去，还告诉他海水很咸。  
“你怎么知道？你喝过？”  
“这种常识我还是知道的好吗。”  
带土被晒伤了，肩膀被晒到起皮。卡卡西看到鸣人用手掌摩挲他的肩头，嘴巴一张一合的，好像是在给他什么建议。他想到带土小时候就常常晒太阳，不做任何防护措施就暴露在烈日下，圆脸红扑扑的，太阳把带土也晒成了一个太阳。那时候是肤色偏白的卡卡西更容易被晒伤，带土关心他，还把那件蓝色的小外套借给他，结果他总是要说些奇怪的话惹带土生气，最后外套又被气急败坏的带土抢回去。但有一次带土没有把外套抢回去，他作势要抢，外套却从始至终都稳稳当当的披在卡卡西身上。是哪一次呢？卡卡西想不起来了。大海好蓝，天空好蓝，大海和天空以地平线为轴相连，世界好像一个内部被漆成蓝色的盒子，有人正在把盒子关上。卡卡西被压到盒子里了。  
卡卡西溺水了。他明明有预感会溺水却还是放任自己泡在海里。海水灌进身体里，或许不是溺水，只是融化在海里。我会就这样淹死吗？卡卡西想，他和带土每一次做爱都好像是最后一次，做完的第二天就是世界末日。如今看来也没有错，他们就是要那样做爱，因为卡卡西现在快被淹死了。带土会殉情吗？夏天的太阳好亮，都已经掉到大海的底部了，眼前还是明晃晃的。带土不会殉情的，因为带土不会让卡卡西死掉。海水是柔软的。  
卡卡西醒来的时候是傍晚，夕阳西下，他身上黏着一层薄薄的沙子。带土坐在他旁边，上身赤裸，也黏了一层薄薄的沙子。  
“刚才你救我出来的时候是不是亲我了？”  
“是啊。”带土背对着他。“亲了。”


End file.
